Cyber fury and the Bee
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: Bumblebee finds himself befriending one of the most deadliest creatures on planet Hell, thought to be extinct from the galaxy, Bumblebee finds and saves the wounded cybertronian dragon from another type of dragon, brining it back to the ship, Bumblebee gains it's trust while trying to nuse it back to health, while the team gets worried about Bumblebee's odd secretive behavior.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon galaxy on the way to Earth to meet Cliffjumper

"The planet we will going by, it's called planet Hell, In this rather unusual galaxy" Ratchet spoke to the very young youngling that was eagerly listening to him.

_"Really what's on the planet Ratch!?" Bumblebee beeped eagerly and very curious._

"Creatures that are very dangerous to us, they are said to be created by Unicron himself, there are many different species of thier kinds, they have scales over there metal plating and breath fire and have the ability to fly" Ratchet described the creatures.

"There is one type that is the rarest and most deadly and the fastest,created by hyperspace and Death, is called the Cyber fury, it's jet black, thier optics are usually blue or yellow, it's rare but only once has there been a cyber fury with piercing green and yellow with a slight hint of blue optics, no one ever knows if they are out there" Ratchet explained the most feared species of Cybertronian dragons.

_"Ratchet that's amazing, I wanna see one, can we visit the planet pleeease" Bumblebee excitedly bleeped._

"Bumblebee it's way past your recharge time, what are you doing up?" A baritone voice came frome behind.

"Sorry Optimus, Bumblebee asked where we were and I told him a story" Ratchet answered the prime for the youngling.

_"Yeah Ratch told me about planet Hell, and the Cyber fury, Opt can we go find one?" Bumblebee excitedly twittered as he walked of to the towering_ mech.

"I'm not sure, it's a dangerous planet" Optimus uneasily answered his energetic son.

_"I fought against Megatron in a war, It can't be any worse then what I've been through already"_

"...I'm not taking you anywhere, until you get some recharge" Optimus sighed, knowing that Bumblebee had a point.

_"So I can go!?" Bumblebee chirped jumping infront of his defeated father._

"...Yes...I suppose..." Optimus sighed rolling his optics.

_"Woohoo, yeah, thank you!" Bumblebee chirped and whirred running around the rec room before running into his own._

"Yeah, go recharge!" Optimus sighed shaking his helm, before turning to Ratchet with a glare.

"Sorry..." Ratchet innocently smiled before following Optimus down the hallway.

"I do not blame you old friend, the curious virus is in every youngling" Optimus chuckled before entering his own room.

"Knock knock" A femmes voice came from the primes doorway.

"Hello Arcee" Optimus greeted turning to face the navy blue femme.

"So I hear we are going on a fieldtrip to planet Hell?" Arcee chuckled walking into the room.

"Who told you that?" Optimus asked in odd tone.

"Bulkhead after Bumblebee paraded around the halls" Arcee laughed.

"...He better be recharging or he's not going" Optimus growled.

"So I'll take that as a yes we are going" Arcee retorted as she left the room.

"You know he's got his spark set on finding the most deadliest one right?" Ratchet questioned.

"You joking right?" Optimus laughed uneasily, when Ratchet didn't answer.

"Not the Cyber fury" Optimus complained throwing his helm back.

"It's impossible to find don't stress out about it, who knows if hey even exist" Ratchet shrugged leaving the prime in his room.

"True...I should have nothing to worry about..."Optimus muttered to himself as he lay down on his and began recharging.

Morning

_"Morning!, are we there yet, are we close, when will we be there?" _

"Whoa little buddy chill out, we will get ther soon enough" Bulkhead calmed the younglings over powering excitment.

_"I just can't wait to see something a differen't the us" Bumblebee twittered._

"They are Cyrbertronian Bee" Arcee reminded.

_"I know but still, different" Bumblebee smiled watching ou the ships window._

"Sit down and have some energon first, or you are not going anywhere" Arcee chuckled handing Bumblebee an energon cube.

after everyone had energon, the ship proceeded towards planet Hell.

"Optimus you look so worried" Ratchet commented.

"I am"

"Optimus just because these creatures are supposed to be created by unicron, does not mean they will want to murder us, it's a legend, I've know cons that have tried to tame one of these beasts and that only resulted in death or a deadly escape, they can't be tamed, especialy the cyber fury" Ratchet tried to comfort his friend.

"The first part of your sentence was helping, the rest of it, no" Optimus shook his helm as they closed in on the planet.

_"Wow it looks so cool!" Bumblebee excitedly beeped as he watched the planet get closer and closer._

"So should I call Cliff and tell him we are taking a detour?" Arcee asked turning to the prime.

"Yes we should alert him we may be late on meeting him on that planet" Optimus sighed as he searched for a spot to land on the planet below.

"Why are we going on this planet again?" Bulkhead asked in a knowing tone, as they landed carefully on the firey orange and red stormy planet.

"It's Ratchet's fault, he told Bee about the cyber fury a creature that no longer exists" Arcee retorted giving Ratchet a look.

"My fault!, the kid asked me questions and I answered them, so what if it dosen't exist, dosen't make this my fault!" Ratchet snarled at the femme.

_"But_ you said it di..."

"We could be on the planet that Cliffs on right now, if you haven't have told that stupid story" Arcee argued back at the ancient medic.

"No way we wouldn't be anywhere near the planet, and there is nothing wrong with visting one planet" Bulkhead joined in the argument.

"Shut up Bulkhead, we are visiting a planet called hell, and it happens to have creatures that can murder us, I don't see any five star hotels around, and if there was I sure as hell wouldn't be staying, we are here looking for an imaginary creature, because of tall tales from a angry medic" Arcee snapped at the large wreaker.

"Ok that's enough, settle down all of you" Optimus ordered his arguing team.

"Hey Optimus was the one that said yes to Bumblebee" Ratchet pointed out.

"Thank Ratchet, for entering me into the argument..." Optimus rolled his optics.

"You entered when you opened your mouth" Ratchet snorted.

_"Imaginary, dosen't exist, humph, I'll prove to them it does exist" Bumblebee buzzed to himself as he snuck out of the ship, leaving the four adults to argue._


	2. Fury at the Bee

_"This place is huge" Bumblebee excitedly beeped as he walked through the gaint cave lit by lava and fir_e, Bumblebee watched as the cybertronian dragons soared above, screeching and roaring.

Bumblebee stayed on high alert remembering that the creatures where very dangerous, and that a youngling probably would be an easy target.

meanwhile back to arguing

"You're the stupid one that..."

"Hey guys where's Bumblebee?" Bulkhead didn't hesitate the question as being the first to notice the youngling missing.

"...You don't think he?" Arcee stared at Optimus and Ratchet.

"Little brat took the telepoting device" Ratchet growled lookingmon his desk.

"SCRAP!" after a small puase the four ran out of the ship in search of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee saw about five strange looking dragons that where quite larger then himself, with long snake like necks eating some sort of dead body bleeding energon, Bumblebee did not want to disturb those ones, _"Freaky, will not be going near you guys..."_ Bumblebee whispered to himself as he passed by peacfully.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee yelled her echo ringing through the cave.

"Oh yeah let's atract thier attention!" Ratchet sarcastically commented.

"Well you think of a better way of finding him!" Arcee snapped.

"I do have a better way, he certainly went this way, his signal is comming from there" Ratchet pointed in the direction, his tracking device showed him.

Bumblebee climbed over a few large bolders, a loud screech startled him and made him tumble down the other side of the bolder hill, to find two dragons fighting.

"Eeew, that's lovely" Arcee pointed to the energon dripping body that lay on the ground.

"It's a fresh kill, it's not him, leave it, what ever killed it we don't want it after us" Ratchet warned the femme, and continued to lead his way to Bumblebee.

"I'm calling him" Arcee growled getting tired of searching.

_"Scrap..." Bumblebee quickly turned his signal off knowing the team was searching for him, after Arcee started caling him._

Bumblebee continued to watch the dragons and noticed the one had jet black scales, could this be a Cyber fury, Bumblebee could see it was really hurt, and the attacking dragons intent was to kill, quickly acting, Bumblebee shot at the massive orange and dark purple dragon, it hissed at him and shot fire at him, Bumblebee quickly dodged and transformed and sideswiped the dragons feet tripping it, Bumblebee then quickly transformed as soon as it hit the ground, and aimed his weapon at it.

The dragon slowly got up and whimpered and flew away from the threatening youngling.

_"You better run!" Bumblebee bleeped putting his weapon away, before turning to the injured dragon behind him._

The jet black dragon panted, his optics very dim, moans of pain comming from the medium small sized dragon, Bumblebee saw energon leaking from it's badly torn front leg, Bumblebee looked behind and saw that the dragon had no tail fin on the left side.

_"I can't leave you here like this...hmmm..." Bumblebee sighed looking at the passing out Cyber fury._

_Bumblebee rembered he had the teleporting device, to get back to the ship, Bumblebee quickly pulled it out and stood closely to the Cyber fury._

_"Ok... rec room no, control room nope, Opts room definetly not, my storage closet in my room is big enough for you" Bumblebee twittered and locked on location and warped himself and the fury._

As soon as they entered the closet the fury layed down and fell into recharge, Bumblebee quickly scrambled to Ratchet's med bay and got a bunch of open wound cleaning supplies.

Bumblebee gently cleaned the dragons wounds and covered them with protective bandages.

As soon as he was done putting away the supplies he turned his signal back on, making sure the older bots don't get scared.

"Ugh his signal went back on thank Primus, he's back on the ship in his room" Ratchet announced to the team.

"Autobots transform and hurry back, we are leaving this planet, and we are leaving it now!" Optimus growled transforming and speeding back to the ship.

SLAM!

Bumblebee jumped at the sound of the ship door being slammed shut, and soone saw four angry looking bots standing in his room.

"What where you thinking go out there all alone!?" Arcee shouted at the youngling standing infront of them.

_"You guys were argung so I left" Bumblebee beeped an answer._

"You still do not ever leave this ship with out us, especialy on a dangerous planet, got it?!" Optimus firmly told the young scout.

_"Yes sir..." Bumblebee bleeped, hangning his helm lowly._

"The remote please" Ratchet said holding out his servo.

Bumblebee handed the remote to the portal, to the old medic and turned away to sit on his berth, as Ratchet Arcee and Bulkhead left his room leaving him with Optimus.

"So did you have a nice adventure?" Optimus asked sitting next to Bumblebee on the berth.

_"Yes Opt I did" Bumblebee twittered glancing at his closet for a moment._

"Saw lots of those odd creatures?" Optimus asked.

_"Yeah" Bumblebee nodded and smiled._

"Good did you find a Cyber fury?" Optimus cooed to his adoptedd youngling.

_"I did...not..." Bumblebee corrected himself and lied._

"Well they are the hardest ones to find, maybe next time, now come get some energon" Optimus said escorting Bumblebee out of the room.

Later at night when everyone was recharging, Bumblebee heard rustling in his closet, he quietly got up and walked to the closet door and opened it.

_"Ah!"_

The Cyber fury jumped out and pinned Bumblebee to ground and stared him down with his piercing green and yellow eyes.

The fury breathed deeply and stared for a few more seconds before lifting his head and giving an evil smile before roaring loudly in the younglings face.

Bumblebee closed his optics as he roared, as soone as the fury was done it heard large footsteps and retreated back to the closet, Bumblebee shakily got back to his peds and shut the closet door, and grabed his computer.

"Bumblebee, what was that noise!?" Ratchet asked as he and Optimus entered the room.

_"Oh I was searching up what a Cyber fury does when wants to kill you but dosen't" Bumblebee made up an exscues._

__"I can answer that right now, it dosen't do anything, it just kills you, they always go for the kill" Ratchet answered leaving the room.

"Bumblebee go back to recharge please" Optimus sighed leaving the younglings room aswell.

Bumblebee sighed with relief and crawled back into his berth and stared at his closet door.

_"Why didn't you, murder me then?" Bumblebee questioned the Cyber fury._


	3. Could never be tamed?

"Bumblebee, wakey wakey" Bumblebee opened his tired optics to see Arcee's smiling face.

Bumblebee gave a tired warble and rolled over onto his side trying to get some more recharge.

"Did you get any recharge last night?" Arcee asked sitting next to the youngling.

_"Kinda..." Bumblebee buzzed to the femme, he was up all night, thinking about that Cyber fury._

__Arcee sighed then caught a glimsp of Bumblebee's shoulder had about four good sized holes in it and had been leaking energon.

"Bee what happened to you?!" Arcee asked rolling Bumblebee onto his back.

_"I fe_ll _on some sharp rocks yesterday" Bumblebee lied knowing the punctures where from the fury._

__"Well you need to get cleaned up come on now" Arcee said lifting Bumblebee up to his peds.

Bumblebee sighed and followed the feme out of his room into the med bay where Ratchet had been working all morning.

"Ratchet Bee's hurt, and didn't think to tell us anything" Arcee said to the old medic as she moved Bumblebee infront of herself.

"Bumblebee your shoulder what happened?" Ratchet asked quickly grabbing some supplies to repair the younglings wounds.

_"It's not a big deal, I fell down" Bumblebee bleeped as Ratchet patched him up._

"Little one it is a big deal, you are young and we need to know when you get hurt, you can get sick if you don't tell us" Optimus announced handing the scout some energon.

_"Ok... sorry" Bumblebee apologized and quickly finished his energon._

__"You where hungry" Arcee chuckled taking the empty energon cube from the youngling, as Ratchet finished fixing Bumblebee.

_"Guess I was" Bumblebee chirped, even though his real reason for drinking the energon so fast was because he wanted to go see the Cyber fury._

_"Thank you for fixing me Ratchet!" Bumblebee beeped giving the medic a quick hug before sprinting out of the med bay._

"Your welcome?" Ratchet said, confused just as much as Arcee and Optimus were.

_"Maybe he's hungry" Bumblebee thought to himself as he entered the rec room where Bulkhead was getting himself an energon cube._

"Hey Little buddy" Bulkhead happily greeted the youngling that walked up to him.

_"Hi Bulk" Bumblebee greeted, standing on his tiptoes looking for something in the cupboards._

__"Whatcha looking for Buddy?" Bulkhead asked watching Bumblebee struggle to see what was in the cupboards.

_"Bulk can you see if there's energon cookies in there plaese?" Bumblebee smiled at the wrecker._

__"Ha ha, sure buddy, here yeah go" Bulkhead chuckled handing Bumblebee a blue cookie.

_"Thank you" Bumblebee whirred before leaving the rec room._

Bumblebee slowly shut his door behind him, and slowly approached his closet, Bumblebee opened it slowly, the door suddenly pushed open knocking him down, Bumblebee brought his weapons, as the cyber fury flew over him and soon crash landed after.

_"Whoa ok!" Bumblebee yelped as he scrambled to his feet as the Cyber fury sniffed the air and walked infront of the youngling._

Bumblebee watched the Fury stand before him, Bumblebee shook his helm out of his amazment, and held out the cookie.

The fury gave Bumblebee and uneasy look before taking a step towards the youngling, then growling at the site of the scouts guns.

Bumblebee brought the cookie back in and held out his arm with with his weapon, making the fury growl louder, Bumblebee then quickly retracted his guns, making the fury tilt his helm, then sat nicely twitching it's ears.

Bumblebee gave a small chuckle, and held the cooking out with both servos, the Cyber fury slowly and warily apprached opening his gian mouth as he was inches away from the cookie.

_"Huh, Toothless?, Primus I thought you had..." before Bumble could finish his sentence the fury retracted his teeth and snatched up the cookie._

_"Teeth..." Bumblebee nervously laughed holding his servos closely to his chest._

__The fury licked his chops and then focused on Bumblebee and approached the small youngling, that triped backwards, backing him against his berth

_"No no no, I don't have anymore right now" Bumblebee apologized hoping the fury understood his beeps._

__The fury then made wierd noises then regergitated half of the cookie onto Bumblebee.

_"Eeew..." Bumblebee whirred, as the fury sat back down infront of Bumblebee._

_The fury watched Bumblebee sit up and hold the half cookie, Bumblebee looked nervously around and then focused on the fury that was still watching him, the jet black dragon then gestured to the cookie, Bumblebee looked down at it the back at the fury, "You've got to be joking..." Bumblebee sighed taking a bite of the mushy regergitated cookie._

_The fury then slightly tilted his helm and made a swallowing motion._

_Bumblebee widened his optics then sighed shaking his helm as he swallowed the cookie and shook his helm trying to get rid of the taste, Bumblebee smiled, and watched as the cyber fury sqwinted it's optics and tried to smile as well._

_"Aw" Bumblebee giggled setting aside the cookie and reaching to touch the dragon._

__The jet black fury then hissed and shakily flew off to the other side of the room, shaking his helm and breathing fire in a circle, he then heard the airvent turn on and that caught his attention as he looked at it, then heard a small noise beside him, to see Bumblebee curiously sitting beside him.

Toothless then sighed and shifted so his one tail fin shielded his face, Bumblebee smiled then shimmied closer to the fury and reached for the tail, the dragon then lifted his tail giving Bumblebee a look, making Bumblebee giggle, the fury just shook his helm again and walked away from the spot he burnt.

_"That's going to be hard to explain..." Bumblebee gasped at the giant burn mark on his floor._

Later while he Cyber fury was peacfully recharging hanging upside down from a support in Bumblebee's room, Bumblebee dragged out some of his paints, grabbing the fury's attention.

Bumblebee happily started painting a picture of the cyber fury, then felt something breathing beside him, he looked over slightly and saw the jet black cyber fury happily purring and watching him draw, about five seconds later the curious fury waddled off into the closet and rumaged through it and found a paintbrush big enough for Ratchet, and dipped it in yellow paint, and started dragging it across the paper everywhere, Bumblebee watched and got a wet paintbrush tonthe back of his helm, the fury stopped then and smiled at his paint job of scribbles.

Bumblebee then got up from the ground where he sat and looked at the drawing and took a step on the painting, receving a hiss from the dragon, Bumblebee quickly lifted his foot receving a purr, Bumblebee then steped over the scribble receving a happier purr, Bumblebee stepped over many line and scribbles making sure not to touch the painting, he then felt something breath down on him and looked up to see the fury with big watery optics.

Bumblebee calmly turned around and held out his servo to try touching the fury again, the fury hissed and moved his helm away each time he tried reching, Bumblebe then sighed and looked away and reached out hoping the fury wouldn't bite his servo off, the fury hesitated then closed his optics, and pressed his warm scaly nose against the younglings servo.

Bumblebee winced and then looked at the fury that was touching his servo, the fury then opened his optics and snorted taking off back into the closet knocking over paint onto Bumblebee's painting of him, the wind force he carried closing the closet door, leaving Bumblebee speachless as his room door opened.


	4. New tail

"Little one what are you up t... what happened in here?" Optimus gasped seeing the large burn mark on the floor and the paint spilt.

_"...Paint is flamable" Bumblebee nervously laughed._

"Yes it is, you better clean this and wash up for recharge" Optimus shook his helm leaving the room.

"Oh and take this everyday unitil those wounds go away, it will make you recover faster, one spoonful everyday, I don't want to have to force you to take it" Optimus handed Bumblebee some medicinal energon.

_"Yes sir..." Bumblebee sighed, putting it on a small table._

"Good now clean up, and recharge" Optimus smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

Night

_"Primus you snore as loud as Bulk does!" Bumblebee whirred at the closet door the sound of the fury's snores keeping him awake._

Morning

_"I hope you are hungry Toothless, I brought you some cookies and an energon cube, but first medicine" Bumblebee said putting everything on the floor then holding out the medicine._

_Toothless sniffed and hissed at the medicine, not wanting to take it._

_"Hey I don't like it either but I have to take it" Bumblebee bleeped putting a servo on his hip._

_Toothless shook his helm and snorted in refusal._

_"It will heal these wounds faster" Bumblebee buzzed noticing the fury understood him._

_Toothless hissed and stuck his nose in the air._

_Bumblebee rolled his optics then looked down at the pile of cookies, Bumblebee grabbed one and dipped it in the medicine, comming up with a plan._

_"Fine... hey Toothless you think you can catch this?" Bumblebee whirred waving the cookie._

_Toothless perked his ears and smiled bowing down waiting for the throw, as soon as it was thrown he quickly chewed and swallowed it._

_Bumblebee smiled at Toothless, as he swallowed._

_Toothless's optics went wide, he stuck his tongue and tried wipping the horrible taste of medicine off his tongue._

_"Ha ha, here" Bumblebee giggled pushing the open energon cube infront of the fury._

_Toothless quickly stuck his face in the energon and lapped it up._

_"Ok go ahead and eat the rest I promise it was just the one cookie" Bumblebee chuckled, catching a glimps of Toothless's one tail fin._

_"Hmm this must be what's causing you incapable flight..." Bumblebee thought to outloud as he walked towards the tail fin as Toothless ate._

_"Hmmm" Bumblebee quickly wieghed and messured the tail, Bumblebee wanted to do something for his only friend, and giving him the ability to fly again, would probably make Toothless super happy._

_"Hey Ratch" Bumblebee greeted walking into the med bay._

"Hello sparkling, feeling better?" Ratchet asked as the youngling approached them.

_"Yep, and taking the medicine don't worry" Bumblebee bleeped._

"That's good sparkling, so what bring you here?" Ratchet chuckled giving Bumblebee a smile.

_"Do you have any parts or junk you don't need?" Bumblebee asked, following the medic around the med bay._

"Yes but whatever for?" Ratchet asked pointing to a corner where a large box was.

_"I wanna...build something" Bumblebee buzzed with a smile._

"Ok well go ahead then, go create something" Ratchet smiled gesturing the youngling to the box.

_"Thank you Ratch" Bumblebee happily whirred opening the box._

_Bumblebee rumaged through the the box finding one large one small and one medium metal rods, and some sort of strong cloth with smoothed edges, Bumblebee looked deeper and found more metal rods._

_"Thanks Ratch" Bumblebee chirped walking out of the med bay with a bunch of supplies._

"Oof, whoa where are you going with all this stuff?" Optimus asked after he stablized Bumblebee after bumping into him.

_"My room, I'm building" Bumblebee buzzed walking off._

"Ok..." Optimus watched Bumblebee walk of to his room and again shut the door.

"Ratchet I'm worried about Bumblebee" Optimus spoke to his old friend while leaning against a medical berth.

"His wounds are fine Optimus"

"Not that" Optimus shook his helm.

"Oh, then what's the trouble?" Ratchet asked.

"Bumblebee's been hiding in his room and usually dosen't close up like this, he's usually social" Optimus stated.

"True he hasn't been but that's not much"

"He did paint the other day..."

"Well that's normale" Ratchet chuckled.

"He set it on fire"

"Ok...never mind then..." Ratchet shook his helm in disbelief.

"And now he's making something?" Optimus asked.

"Yes but didn't tell me what" Ratchet answered his friend.

"I'm worried..."

"We will be setting foot on a new planet soon, we will see what happens" Ratchet shrugged.

_"Ok Toothless now this part" Bumblebee ran a fingure over the rods and the metal part of the cloth._

_Toothless purred and wlded the parts together with his fire breath._

_"Perfect, it's done!" Bumblebee chirped holding up the tail._

_Toothless chirped and gave Bumblebee a loving nudge before smiling at the tail._

_Bumblebee strapped the tail onto Toothless and let him move it around, only it wouldn't fan out like his real tail fin._

_"Now just have to figure out how to make it stay out" Bumblebee sighed petting Toothless's helm._

_"Back in the closet for a few minutes ok bud?" Bumblebee twittered escorting Toothless back into the closet._

_Toothless gave a sad warble and glare at Bumblebee as he stood in the closet._

_"I'll be back with some energon for you" Bumblebee promised his dragon._

_Toothless gave Bumblebee a lick before he left._

"You hungry Bee?" Arcee asked as Bumblebee walked past her with an energon cube and some more junk from Ratchet's junk box.

_"Yeah" Bumblebee smiled walking off to his room._

_"Oof yes hi Toothless, I was only gone for a second" Bumblebee giggled after Toothless tackled him and licked him to death._

_"Here eat your energon, I'm just going to messure your body ok" Bumblebee twittered walking around Toothless while he ate._

_Bumblebee worked hard on making a contraption that could work Toothless's new tail, with help from Toothless it was done all fitted and ready to go, by the time it was all ready, Toothless and Bumblebee had fallen into recharge late that night, Toothless purred and curled himself around Bumblebee to keep him warm, and peacfully fell into recharge again._


	5. Insane test drive

"He's not up yet, Primus what is he doing in there that is keeping him so tired?" Optimus questioned walking down the hallway to Bumblebee's room.

Bumblebee awoke to the sound of large footsteps heading his way, and tried to move put Toothless was holding onto him like a teddy bear.

_"Tooth...less..get..up!" Bumblebee struggled but eventually broke free of the dragons grip._

_"Toothless get up, we're gonna get in trouble!" Bumblebee whirred trying to push the slumbering Cyber fury into the closet._

That was when a knock on his door came, Bumblebee didn't have the strength and or time to pull Toothless into the closet, so he grabbed a large blanket out of his closet and threw it over Toothless, he grabbed a few paint cans and put them under the blanket aswell.

"Bumblebee I'm comming in" Optimus spoke from the other side of the door.

_"Ok go ahead" Bumblebee answered._

Toothless woke up to the squeak of Bumblebee's door opening, lifting his helm, Toothless noticed he was under a blanket.

_"Toothless don't move..." Bumblebee whispered behind him, knowing Toothless was awake now._

"Bumblebee what keeps you in this room all day and night?" Optimus asked wondering what was under the blanket.

_"I'm working on a project" Bumblebee twittered, watching Optimus focus on the blanket._

"Is that what's under the blanket?" Optimus pointed at the large object behind the youngling.

_"Yeah I was just going to paint it" Bumblebee whirred searching for the paint can with his ped, Toothless saw the paint can beside him and pushed it into Bumblebee's ped_, Bumblebee then kicked out the can to show Optimus.

"May I see the project?" Optimus asked watching the paint can go past him.

_"Uh... it's a surprise" Bumblebee smiled looking at the blanket then back at Optimus._

"Alright then, well come get some energon, where almost at Earth" Optimus called back as he left the room.

_"Be there in a sec!" Bumblebee answered the prime._

_"Phew...that was to close, now get in there before someone else walks in" Bumblebee sighed pointing to the closet._

_Toothless sighed and got up walking into the closet with the blanket on his back and dragging across the floor._

_"Toothless you're so silly" Bumblebee giggled stepping on the blanket pulling it off the dragon._

_"I'll be back with energon, and then we will test that tail out" Bumblebee chirped to Toothless before shutting the closet, and leaving the room._

__"Bumblebee must you work on that thing now, and what is that?" Optimus asked watching Bumblebee work on something, and not touch his energon.

"It looks like a stirrup, a very advanced one, what's that for?" Ratchet asked curiously, while admiring the building skills of the youngling.

_"Oh it's for something..." Bumblebee clicked, as he finished working on the stirrup._

__"It's a surprise" Optimus explained to the three.

"Oh... can you give us a hint Bee?" Arcee cooed with a smile.

_"Oh... I forgot to take that medicine, better go do that" Bumblebee twittered taking the stirrup and his energon to his room, completle ignoring Arcee._

__"Thanks for the hint...so how close are we to the planet Ratchet?" Arcee asked changing the subject.

"We should be in it's orbit fairly soon" Ratchet answered the femme.

_"Ok Toothless, this should work great" Bumblebee bleeped as he attached the stirrup to Toothless's harness, while Toothless lappe up the energon._

_"Come on Toothless, no we can't go out there, we go through my window, it opens, but first I have decrease the pressure in the room, give it a sec" Bumblebee whirred waving Toothless away from the door._

_After the pressurising was done Bumblebee and Toothless snuck out Bumblebee used a ladder beside his window to climb to the top of the ship, Toothless used his claws, as soon as they reached the top Bumblebee Tied and energon rope to a metal rod on the ship, the other end was tied to the front of Toothless's harness._

_"Ok the ship is going at a steady slow pace so we should be able to soar perfectly" Bumblebee explained as he climbed aboard Toothless._

_"Alright Toothless" Bumblebee gave Toothless a pat on the head._

_Toothless let out a chirp and spread his wings and gave a big flap, catching the velocity of the ship._

_"Good" Bumblebee switched various positions with the tail, doing different actions with Toothless, learning how to control Toothless's flight._

"Ratchet give the ship some speed if we are entering orbit, we need to give the engines some different actions" Optimus commanded.

"Yes, of course Optimus" Ratchet nodded switching the speed gear on the ship.

Bumblebee landed Toothless and gave him a cookie, and signaled for him to fly again, but this time the shipe changed velocity and snapped the rope in half, throwing Bumblebee off Toothless, tossing them both tummbling towards the engines of the ship.

Toothless screeched and roared in panick as passed Bumblebee as they tummbled, Toothless quickly straightened out and dug his claws into the ship and came to a sudden hault,inches away from the blue flaming engines.

_"Toothless!" Bumblebee cried out as he was about to tumbble past Toothless._

_Toothless screeched and jumped infront of Bumblebee coarse and caught him, before he could go any further._

_Bumblebee gasped, and with all his strength pulled himself back onto Toothless, Toothless was able to crawl into the middle of the ship bearly holding on._

_"Toothless up" Bumblebee commanded._

_Toothless gave an uneasy screech as an answer to Bumblebee._

_"You have to trust me" Bumblebee bleeped as Toothless started to lose grip._

_Toothless growled and shut his optics before spreading his wings and letting go, they were instantly pulled back._

_"Toothless open your optics we're fine" Bumblebee beeped patting Toothless._

_Toothless opened his optics to see that they were soaring gracefully above the ship, the ship soon slowed back down and stayed in the orbit of the huge beautiful planet._

_"Wow Toothless this is amazing, that's where we're going"_

_Toothless purred and enjoyed the flight and beautiful scenery with his best friend._

_"Well we better go back, before they decide to enter the atmosphere with out us" Bumblebee joked as he flew Toothless back into his room._

_"Good run bud, scary at first though, what do you think?" Bumblebee chuckled as he dismounted Toothless._

_Toothless gave a happy roar and nudged Bumblebee, as he shut the window and brought pressure back in the room._

_"Well..."_

__"Bee you in here?" Femmes voice and a knock on the door came.


	6. Fury yes hidden secret no

_"Yeah!" Bumblebee answered as Toothless snuck into the closet, Bumblebee shut the door and, ran to the room door and let Arcee in._

"Ok, well make sure you're holding onto something we're going in for a landing" Arcee warned before leaving the room.

_"Oh ha ha ok" Bumblebee chuckled and entered his closet._

_"Landings with Ratchet are worse then or crash outside, be prepared" Bumblebee warned Toothless, who whimpered and had a look of fright._

"Entering the atmospher may be rough, but we are landing at Cliffjumper's coordinates" Ratchet anounced to the team.

"Thanks for the warning doc" Bulkhead joked getting a look of death from Ratchet.

"Arcee where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked the femme that entered the bridge.

"He's probably hiding in his closet, hoping we survive the crash landing" Arcee sarcastically answered, as the ship hit turbulance as they entered the atmospher.

"We're not going to crash la...ok now we are!" Ratchet yelled as the controls fried.

"What!?"

"Apparently the atmosphere and the ship don't like eachother" Ratchet answered the panicking team.

"Great any good news?" Arcee answered in her famous sarcasm.

"Yes actually, we are goiing to land exactly where we are supposed to" Ratchet answered the femme that rolled her optics.

"In comming call, from Cliffjumper" Bulkhead announced to Optimus.

"Yes Cliffjumper?" Optimus answered in a stressed tone.

"That flaming ball you guys?" Cliff asked.

"Yes"

"Ratchet the pilot?"

"Yep"

"That explains it, alright happy landings!" Cliffjumper laughed ending the call.

"It's not my fault!" Ratchet yelled.

"Prepare for impact!" Optimus yelled as they were inches from the ground.

_"I hate landing!" Bumblebee cried out as he and Toothless hugged eachother until the crashing and screeching stopped._

"Bumblebee it's safe to come out now, we need a scout" Arcee knocked on the closet door.

_"I'll be back soon" Bumblebee whispered to Toothless, rubbing the furys helm._

_"That was crazy!" Bumblebee bleeped as he came out and shut the door quickly._

"Yeah it sure was, you should have scene it from the ground!" Cliffjumper chuckled from behind the femme.

_"Cliff!" Bumblebee chirped, running up and hugging the red bot._

"Hey buddy, glad to see you to" Cliffjumper smiled returning the hug, as they left the room.

"Well scout go check the place out" Arcee gestured to the ship door.

Bumblebee didn't hesitate, he run out the door and inspected the crash.

"Hey more survivours from a famous Ratchet landing" Cliffjumper greeted Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"A landing you can walk away from, is one you can shut the hell up about" Ratchet growled.

"It's good to see you to doc" Cliffjumper smiled.

Bumblebee laughed at the huge trench that the ship made, Bumblebee eventually did a circle around the ship, and got to the other side of the ship where his room was, by the door he came out.

Bumblebee perked when the sound of many loud machines and a jet came to his audios, Bumblebee turned and got shot down by a missile.

Toothless woke from his slumber as the missile hit, he heard Bumblebee's yelp, he tried to claw his way out the closet door.

"What the hell was that!?" Arcee panicked feeling and hearing the rumbble of the missile.

"Guess someone saw you guys land!" Cliffjumper said as they run put the door to find tanks aiming at them.

Once the dust from the sand cleared Bumblebee slowly lifted his helm to see a tank cannon in his face.

_"Opt help!" Bumb_lebee cried out looking behind him to see Optimus and the team.

Toothless heard Bumblebee call for help, and got fed up with the door, and fired it down with a plasma fire ball.

"Optimus who and what are these things?" Bulkhead asked in a panick.

"They're humans, native to this planet" Cliffjumper answered.

"Yeah and they got Bee" Arcee growled.

"Do not show any threat, we don't. want this to get any worse" Optimus warned his team.

Just as Optimus finished his sentence, a loud screech and banging sound came from the ship, thick grey smoke came from Bumblebee's window all that was seen was a black flash.

Toothless shot a fire ball at the tank cannon aiming at Bumblebee, easily melting the cannon off, Toothless landed protectivly infront of infront of Bumblebee, between him and the tank, Toothless roared and hissed bearing his fangs and throwing his claws at the tank until it backed away.

_Toothless growled and snarled at all the tanks and human soldiers warning them to stay away._

"Cyber fury, I don't believe it!" Ratchet gasped.

"We mean know harm!" Optimus anounced to the army of humans.

"Mean no harm, prove it by stopping this monster, before we stop it permanently!" An angry man yelled through a megaphone.

_"Toothless ok stop!" Bumblebee called for his furious protective dragon, after looking back and seeing Optimus heading there way._

_"Ok you did a good job, now go get out of here" Bumblebee said as Toothless helped him up._

__Toothless nudged and licked Bumblebee and gave a worried warble to the youngling, he wasn't going to leave his wounded friend, Bumblebee didn't leave him when he was wounded, Toothless wasn't about to.

The tanks focused thier aim on Toothless and Bumblebee now, Toothless hissed at them one last time, before his helm was grabbed and pushed to the ground.

_"Opt don't he was just protecting me!" Bumblebee cried trying to push Optimus's servos off of Toothless._

"Bumblebee he is a danger to everyone here!" Optimus snapped.

_"He wont and hasn't hurt anyone, he was only being protective!" Bumblebee continued to cry._

__Optimus looked down at Toothless, and saw a prostetic tail attached to a harness Toothless wore, Optimus then saw Toothless's frightened optics "take him back in the ship" Optimus shook his helm and sighed, releasing Toothless from his grasp.

_"Come on Toothless" Bumblebee bleeped, as Toothless helped him into the ship._

"I'll go with them, I'll clean him up" Arcee said leaving.

"Thank you Arcee, may I speak with your leader?" Optimus said turning back to the humans.


	7. Great protector I'm your dragon

"Looks like you need a new room, wow" Arcee's voice startled both Bumblebee and Toothless.

_"All he was doing was protecting" Bumblebee sighed looking at and petting Toothless._

"I know that Bee, but where did you find him?" Arcee asked sitting beside Bumblebee on his berth.

_"Well planet hell, another dragon was killing him, and I fought off the other dragon, and brought Toothless back here and fixed him up" Bumblebee explained, recieving a purr from Toothless._

"He was doing the same for you" Arcee sighed watching Toothless rest his chin on Bumblebee's lap.

_"Yeah...Toothless isn't bad, he's a good Cyber fury" Bumblebee twittered._

"Toothless, is that what you named him, why that?" Arcee lifted and optic ridge.

_"Here give this to him" Bumblebee said handing Arcee an energon cookie._

"So this is where the cookies have been going" Arcee chuckled holding out the cookie.

Toothless slowly moved towards Arcee and opened his mouth for the cookie.

"Huh, look at that, he is, Too...holy scrap!" Arcee pulled her servos back in after Toothless retracted his teeth and snapped the cookie out of her servos.

"More Tooth, then less" Arcee smiled nervously and patted Toothless's helm.

_"Cee?" Bumblebee sadly bleeped looking down at the floor._

"Yes Bee?"

_"Do you think Opt is mad at me?" Bumblebee whired looking up at Arcee._

"For what sweetie?" Arcee questioned in a gentle tone.

_"I kept Toothless a secret from him"_

"You hid him from everyone Bee, not the point though, Bumblebee, Optimus won't get mad, sure you kept Toothless a secret but he didn't do anything wrong, he protected you, he didn't kill anyone, Optimus will probably be a little irritated you kept this big of a secret from him" Arcee explained to the worried youngling.

"But Bumblebee... and Toothless, you have nothing to worry about" Arcee cooed patting both Toothless and Bumblebee.

Just as Arcee finished Optimus and three other mechs walked in, both Toothless and Bumblebee cowered before Optimus.

"Bumblebee you have a lot of explaining" Optimus said with an emotionless tone.

"Yeah, starting with, how the hell did you train this dragon?!" Ratchet cut in.

"It's death, and hyper space, how did you tame the most deadliest killer out there?" Cliffjumper asked in shock.

_"I rescued him from death, and nursed him back to health" Bumblebee buzzed hopping off his berth and standing beside Toothless._

"And what is this contraption you have going on here?" Ratchet asked walking up to Toothless.

_"It's a harness and his new tail, his left tail fin was ripped off in battle so I made him a new one, and I control the tail for him, so he is able to fly" Bumblebee explained showing Ratchet his work._

"That's very impressive Sparkling" Ratchet smiled.

"I would have liked to have been informed about a Cyber fury, entering and living on our ship" Optimus finally reentered the conversation.

_"Sorry Opt...so can he stay?" Bumblebee bleeped changing subjects._

"What?!" Optimus gasped in shock of his younglings question.

_"please Opt, he can't fly without me, he needs me, pleeeeease" Bumblebee begged his adoptive father._

__Optimus looked at the other bots for aproval, and got shrugg and nods, Optimus then turned back to see Bumblebee and Toothless smiling with pleading optics.

"Alright fine, but you have to take full responsibility for him, no excueses" Optimus sighed and gave Bumblebee the rules.

_"Yes, woohoo!" Bumblebee happily cheered._

_Toothless stood on his hind legs perking his wings, as he did the same and gave a happy chirp and smiled at Bumblebee._

__"So what did the humans say?" Arcee asked changing the subject.

"They said they would have a base for us by tomorrow" Optimus answered the femme.

"Wow awesome" Arcee laughed kind of shocked at the humans.

"Oh and that, your, what's it's name?" Optimus struggled at what to call Toothless, and asked Bumblebee.

_"Toothless"_

__"Toothless?, ok whatever, Bumblebee I want you to make sure that he will be safe and not harm humans when we are around them" Optimus sternly told the youngling more rules.

_"He won't I promise" Bumblebee nodded._

"Well long freaking day, I say we get some recharge" Cliffjumper suggested to the tired looking team.

"Well Bumblebee, it dosen't look like you are recharging in here to night" Ratchet sighed looking at the melted window and doors and burn marks, then fixing a look on Toothless that gave an apologetic warble and flatened his ears.

"It was for a good cause don't worry" Ratchet chuckled patting Toothless.

"Well you can recharge in my room Bumblebee" Optimus offered the young scout.

_"Toothless too?" Bumblebee chirped inocently._

"Yes, just no fire or melting windows or doors" Optimus sighed giving a warning as they entered Optimus's room.

Toothless made numerous purrs warbles and chirps as he sniffed and explored the primes room, Optimus sat Bumblebee on his berth and observed Toothless from where he knelt infront of Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee how are you feeling?" Optimus asked turnig his attention back to his adoptid son.

_"I'm fine, just a couple of dents and scratches, the missile hit infront of me, the impact knocked me down" Bumblebee told the prime he was fine._

"Ok just making sure, I want to know you are safe and healthy" Optimus smiled at Bumblebee.

As Optimus finished his sentence, Toothless put his front paws on Optimus's desk and found a half full energon cube, and knocked it onto the ground with his nose, and started licking up the mess.

"Hey" Optimus growled turning to Bumblebee.

_"Ha ha... he must have been hungry" Bumblebee inocently smiled._

__"I think your Cyber fury needs a little more training" Optimus raised an optic ridge as he watched Toothless lap up the energon.

_"Well he's cleaning it up" Bumblebee pointed out with a smile._

__"You cheeky little, come here!" Optimus playfully wrestled and tickled Bumblebee, just as Toothless finished cleaning his mess.

Toothless chirped, and playfully leaped onto the berth, and snorted playfully bowing, Bumblebee giggled leaning back and grabbing Toothless's helm, Toothless playfully warbled and pulled Bumblebee back fully so he was lying on his back.

Toothless then gave a chirp that sounded like a laugh and started to lick Bumblebee to death, while Optimus tickled.

_"Aaah, no fair!" Bumblebee chirped and giggled madly, eventually withering into a ball of soft laughter._

__Optimus got up and walked over to his door, where someone had knocked, durning all the laughter.

"Sounds like a lot of playing" Ratchet smiled as Optimus walked out into the hall, shutting his door quietly.

"Yes well, I was just trying to make Bumblebee sleepy, and Toothless helped" Optimus chuckled to the medic.

"Oh ok then" Ratchet laughed rolling his optics.

"Optimus can you believe it"

"Believe what Ratchet?" Optimus asked with slight concern.

"Bumblebee is the first cybertronian of our kind, to ever tame one of those beasts, and a Cyber fury of all things!" Ratchet excitedly said.

"Well old friend, looks like Bumblebee has a lot of hidden talent" Optimus sighed with a smile.

"Yes, and it will be nice for Bumblebee to have a companion, to entertain him, so that we don't have to worry if hes getting into trouble cause he's feeling we are to boring" Ratchet pointed out a good point.

"Indeed old friend" Optimus smiled.

"Well, anyway have a good recharge" Ratchet sighed letting the prime go back in the room.

As soon as prime entered the room, he saw Toothless was curled around Bumblebee in the top right corner of the berth by the wall, and had his ears slightly pulled back, Toothless had a warm smile, and purred whatching Bumblebee slowly fall into recharge.

Optimus warmly smiled as well and sat down on the berth.

"You are a good protector" Optimus smiled softly petting the top of Toothless's helm.

Toothless purred before resting his helm on his front paws, and fell into recharge.

Optimus smiled and layed down and fell into his own recharge.


	8. The next morning

The next morning Optimus prime woke to the sound of giggling and chiping, he had a hunch on who it was.

Optimus slowly opened his optics to see Toothless wiggling with happieness, Bumblebee then flopped his body over Optimus's and giggled, while Toothless licked the primes face.

"Ah ok ok, good morning to you to" Optimus chuckled trying to shield himself from the kisses, as he sat up, making Bumblebee slide down.

_"We woke you didn't we Opt!" Bumblebee giggled as Optimus held him infront of himself._

"Yes you did, now lets race to see who can get to the rec room first!" Optimus cooed placing Bumblebee on the ground as Toothless hopped off the berth.

_"Ok!" Bumblebee excitedly bleeped._

"Ready go!" Optimus gave the signal and they were off, Optimus lept out of the door with Bumblebee and Toothless.

_"Come on Toothless!" Bumblebee chirped as him and Toothless ran side by side down the hall, all the way into the rec room._

"Well good morning Optimus" Ratchet greeted the prime that lept infront of him when he came out of his room.

"Oh, sorry if I got in your way Ratchet, I was just..."

"No need to explain Optimus" Ratchet chuckled at the playful prime.

Rec room

"So you can actually fly him?" Cliffjumper asked Bumblebee who was trying to reach for some energon.

"Well he's certainly not flying me around" Bulkhead joked.

_"Yeah we sure can" Bumblebee smiled at Toothless, who warbled and smiled back, waiting for the energon._

"Here since none of you think to help him, here you go Bee, one for you, and one for Toothless" Arcee said grabbing two energon cubes for Bumblebee and Toothless.

_"Thanks Cee" Bumblebee smiled taking the cubes and getting Toothless to follow him over to the couch._

Toothless chirped and purred, hopping around excitedly, waiting for Bumblebee to feed him.

_"Ok ok here you go" Bumblebee giggled placing the energon cube next to the couch where he sat, as soon as the energon was placed down Toothless wasted no time eating it._

"Hey Bee you think you can show us?" Cliff and Bulkhead asked excitedly.

"Primus sake, just let the kid eat in peace you two" Arcee rolled her optics.

"What we just want to see him fly, it's a Cyber fury for crying out loud, how offten do you get to see one fly, or see one have a rider!" Cliffjumper whined.

"Or see one to begin with" Bulkhead added.

"You two have nothing better to do?" Arcee sighed shaking her helm at the two mechs.

_"Sure Toothless an I can show you, after we have energon" Bumblebee answered with a giggle._

"Ha see" Cliffjumper laughed at Arcee, that rolled her optics at him.

After energon was finished, Cliff Bulkhead and Arcee followed Bumblebee and Toothless to the ship door.

"Where are you four...five... four and dragon going?" Ratchet asked the four about to escape out the door.

"We were just going outside Ratchet, it's no big deal" Bulkhead answered the old medic.

"With Bee and Toothless?" Ratchet raised and optic ridge crossing his arms.

"Yeah we'll be fine, were just outside" Cliffjumper explained as they walked outside.

"Yeah well be safe" Ratchet yelled out the door.

"We're in a empty desert, the humans are meeting us here in a little while, Ratchet worries to much" Cliffjumper retorted turning his attention back to Bumblebee and Toothless.

"Alright Bee, show us you cand fly" Arcee smiled watching Bumblebee check on Toothless's equipment.

_"Ok bud you ready?" Bumblebee bleeped climbing abourd Toothless._

Toothless smiled and chirped before taking a leap into the sky, taking off with ease, soaring through the clear blue sky, Toothless roared happily as they flew with speed, the wind flowing against his wings.

Bumblebee smiled flying like this was a feeling like no other, Bumblebee looked down and saw the others watch in amazement.

Toothless chirped and shot a blue fire ball into the open sky, and watched it explode with rippling shockwaves.

Then out of no where a helicopter came out from the clouds right infront of then, Toothless quickly banked to the right just dodging the helicopter, that was making it's way to land by the ship.

_"The humans must be here, lets go check it out, and remember it's ok" Bumblebee reminded Toothless to be nice as they fl_ew down for a landing.

"That was awesome how you guys dodged the helicopter!" Cliffjumper cheered walking up to Toothless and Bumblebee, who just landed.

"Yeah great to watch, not great to be the one in the drivers seat of the chopper!" The same angry man from the other day growled.

You bots actually fly those things?" the man continued to speak.

"We don't, no one has ever been able to tame one of these without dying, especially this kind" Bulkhead answered the mans question.

"Why is this one so bad, you know what never mind the melted tank armour and the flashes of black was enough to tell me this guy is probably the most dangerous" the man shook his head, and gestured at Toothless.

_"He's not bad, he's still learning" Bumblebee defended his dragon._

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah sorry, the kid here lost his voice in battle, he said he's still getting used to things" Cliffjumper translated to the human.

"Kid, how old is he?"

"You're how old now?" Cliff asked turning to Bumblebee.

_"I'm 8 Cliff" Bumblebee whirred rolling his optics._

"Well it's been a while, he's 8" Cliffjumper answered the humans question.

"Eight and you have him fighting in a war?" The human gasped.

"Agent Fowler glad you made it" Optimus said from behind the group.

"Optimus prime, yes was greeted with the dragon and the kid" Agent Fowler complained to Optimus.

Optimus after Fowler spoke, then fixed a glare on Bumblebee and Toothless.

_"What, we were just flying" Bumblebee smiled hugging Toothless, who chirped happily with a smile._

"Anyway, prime I found your team a base"


	9. Protective

_"Wow this place is cool!" Bumblebee chirped as Toothless jumped from support beam to support beam above the autobots._

"Get down, he's going to break those!" Agent Fowler panicked.

"I assure you Agent fowler, that he is very light, and wont break a beam" Ratchet tried calming the agent.

"Sure... anyway, yeah it's all yours, I will definetly come for visits to talk more about these cons your fighting, you allget settled I'll be here tomorrow" Agent Fowler sighed leaving the Autobots to their new base.

"Oh joy human technology" Ratchet sighed as he onlined the human monitors and computers.

"Old friend we will have to try and just work with it" Optimus told the annoyed medic.

_"Cool there's a door that goes to the top!" Bumblebee standing at the door buzzed to Toothless who was followed him around everywhere._

"Well I'm going to add some stuff, it's not going to be all human" Ratchet grumbled to Optimus.

"Alright Ratchet, if it makes you happy old friend" Optimus chuckled at the grumpy medic.

_"Opt Opt!"_

"Yes little one what is it?" Optimus turned to see Bumblebee and Toothless happily run over to him.

_"There's a door that goes to the top of the base, can Toothless and I go?" Bumblebee bleeped excitedly to the prime._

"Umm... yes, but Arcee goes with you" Optimus said waving the femme over to them.

"Yes Optimus?" Arcee said as she stopped infront of Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Will you take Bumblebee to th..."

_"And Toothless!" Bumblebee interupted._

"And Toothless... to take a quick look up top?" Optimus sighed, asking the rest of his question.

"Sure thing prime, come on you two" Arcee nodded leading Bumblebee and Toothless to the topside of the base.

Bumblebee and Toothless excitedly bounded around on the roof as Arcee followed camly behind the two unusual and never scene before friends.

_"Well that's a long way down... whoa!" Bumblebee bleeped standing and looking over the edge of the cliff._

"A long way down you don't need to experience" Arcee added grabbing and pulling Bumblebee by his doorwings, away from the edge, with Toothless following closely behind.

_"Was just looking Cee" Bumblebee rolled his optics at Arcee, after she was done dragging him away the cliffs edge._

"I'm being cautious Bee, I care that's all" Arcee sighed with a smile at the youngling and and his dragon.

_"That's gotten annoying after a whi_le..." Bumblebee sighed looking at Toothless who sat himself beside the youngling.

"What has?" Arcee asked in an almost angy tone of voice, but not wanting to spark anything bad, she quickly calmed it down.

_"Being protected, or sparkling sat every second of the day, by everyone" Bumblebee whirred at the femme._

"We do that because we want to keep you safe, out of harms way" Arcee explained to the fussy argumentative scout.

_"Yeah, I know, but it's so annoying when you can't do anything without one of you guys being over protective, going where are you going, what are you doing, is it safe, if not I'm going to follow you everywhere!" Bumblebee continued to bleep and buzz in annoyance._

"Well Toothless is protective over you too" Arcee pointed out trying to calm the storm, recieving a snort from Toothless.

_"Yeah but he's protective, and not in an annoying way, he knows when to be protective and when not to be" Bumblebee explained to the femme that started to get annoyed._

"Ok I understand, I'll talk to the others" Arcee sighed finally understanding the younglings point, she didn't expect Toothless to be the point that would teach her and the others something.

"Ok alright we wont be so over protective anymore" Optimus and the others agreed, "I understand we do take it to far sometimes" Ratchet added.

_"Thank you, that's all I ask" Bumblebee happily and greatfully thanked the older bots._

"Optimus this planet has rich sources in energon here, we should consider retrieving some" Ratchet reccomended to the prime, as he showed higlights on the monitor of energon sources.

"Uh so you figured out how to work the conputers?" Optimus smiled at the old medic.

"Yes, still have a few bugs to work out, but other then that yes, still nothing compared to ours but it'll do" Ratchet admitted with a shrug.

_"Can I go scouting for it with you guys, we I meant?" Bumblebee excitedly asked getting a nudge from Toothless knowing he wanted to come to._

"You're the scout, duh" Cliffjumper teased the youngling.

"Alright, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Toothless you can go, call if you need help or anything" Optimus prime assigned a small team to go out.

"You got it Optimus!" Cliffjumper answered as he and Arcee, with Bee and Toothless, headed towards the base enterance.

"Oh before you leave, camouflage is most definetly required, so pick out something that blends in" Ratchet gave the four an extra mision.

"Alright Ratchet thank you for the heads up, we'll do that first" Arcee answered as she left with the other three.

"What do you think?" Cliffjumper asked reving his engine in his new red muscle car.

"Really Cliff, I expected something like that, anyway now that we have our new forms, lets go and get this so called energon" Arcee sighed wanting to get back to the origanal mission.

_"Toothless and I will get thesky view of things, when we find the energon we'll meet back up" Bumblebee announced as he climbed abourd Toothless._

"Alright but be careful up there" Arcee nodded letting Bumblebee and Toothless go.

"Oh and Contact us if anything goes wrong!" Cliffjumper added to Arcee's sentance.

_"Will do!, come on Toothless!" Bumblebee answered as he and Toothless took off with great ease, and as fast as lightening._


	10. Bumping into an old Nemesis

"It must be a thrill to fly like that" Cliffjumper sighed as he and Arcee drove through some old dirt roads.

"Yeah most likely, what, not enough thrill going on to fill you?" Arcee agreed and teased the red bot.

"Ha ha, I am the thrill Arcee" Cliffjumper revved his engine speeding past Arcee as they closed in on the energon coordinates.

Meanwhile in the air Bumblebee and Toothless were having a blast flying through the clouds, Toothless every now and then did a few tricks as he and his rider soared through the cool air.

_"Toothless this is awesome" Bumblebee bleeped happily to the dragon, who eagerly agreed as he flew faster through the air._

_As they flew a fast a large flying oject was comming into visual through the thick clouds as they closed in on it, bearly noticing it as they were having to much fun._

_"Toothless, whoa whoa whoa!" Bumblebee bleeped in a panick and pulled the back on Toothless slowing somewhat down, but not enough as they crash landed on the deck of the huge enormous decepticon war ship, The Nemesis._

"What in the name of Unicron was that!?" Megatron demanded with rage after hearing the loud thud from on the deck.

"Soundwave is pin pointing it now sir" Knockout answered the warlord.

Soundwave then pulled up the cameras on the deck and panned them and caught Bumblebee and some sort of jet black thing slowly picking themselves up.

"An Autobot, on the planet?" Megatron growled leaving the bridge immediately.

_Bumblebee slowly woke from the quick blackout, feeling something nudging him._

_"Tooth...less?" Bumblebee slowly and painfully whirred as he focused on his concerned dragon._

_Toothless continued to nudge until Bumblebee got to his peds._

_"I'm alright Toothless, thank you" Bumblebee chirped as Toothless helped him up._

_Toothless purred and rubbed his helm under Bumblebee's servo giving it a lick after, Bumblebee smiled and pat Toothless before shaking his helm wondering where exactly they were._

_"Where are we anyway?" Bumblebee beeped looking around the foggy deck._

__"That's a question I would like to know myself!" Megatrons voice starteld Bumblebee as he quickly spun around to see the warlords large grey figure, with glowing blood red optics.

"And most importantly how the hell did you get up here!?" Megatron continued to snarl at the scout as he approached.

Toothless stayed silent and hidden in th fog, with his fury boiling, waiting for the right moment to attack, the mech that spoke with evil and aggression to his rider.

Bumblebee backed away slowly to slowly, Megatron grabbed him by the throught and continued to speak angirly with the innocent scout, that's when Toothless striked!

Toothless roared with anger a shot a plasma blast making Megatron lose his grip on Bumblebee and drop the small scout.

_"Arcee, Toothless and I crashed on a decepticon ship, Megatron is here, and is attacking Toothless and I" Bumblebee quickly alerted the femme while he could as Toothless snarled and swiped his claws across Megatrons left arm, keeping Megatron away from Bumblebee._

__"I Don't believe this, a Cyber fury!, the creation of death and hyperspace itself!" Megatron gasped at the creature that stood before him, as he aimed and charged his fusion cannon at the Cyber fury.

Bumblebee got up jumped and grabbed onto the plasma cannon causing Megatron to fire and miss the fury.

Megatron growled and slamed Bumblebee's weaker frame against the ground slashing his yellow chest with his sword and firring his cannon at him keeping the scout down.

Toothless infriated shot six fire balls of plasma at the warlord throwing him onto his back and away from Bumblebee.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed viciously as she started to contact back to base.

"What, what is it!?" Cliffjumper quickly asked the panicking infuriating femme.

"Bumblebee crashed on the Nemesis and Megatron's attacking them!" Arcee anounced.

Ratchet and Bulkhead both turned to Optimus as soon as the words came over the monitor, the look of shock and fear quickly filling the prime.

"All we can do is pray they get off the ship in one piece" Optimus sadly answered, knowing there was no possible way for them to get up there and rescue the scout.

All signs of hope where put on a youngling and his dragon to fight they're way out of the mess.

As Toothless and Megatron had a bloody battle, Bumblebee tried to get up as pain coursed through his frame, energon oozing out, but he couldn't bear to watch his friend get brutaly beaten by the decepticon leader.

Toothless as Megatron slashed his chest and threw him off, Toothless spread his wings slowing his landing, and looked up and watched his scout, making sure Bumblebee got up and was in an alright condition.

Megatron caught Bumblebee scrambling to his peds out of the corner of his optics, and fired at the scout with his fusion cannon, knocking Bumblebee back down, big mistake.

Toothless screeched in anger pouncing on and bit down and ripped off the cannon off Megatron's arm, recieving a howl of pain from the warlord, Toothless with his energon soaked fangs, tossed the cannon far across the deck, the shrieks of pain comming from the evil mech Toothless knew that was their que to leave, Toothless hissed at the pinned mech giving him a warning, as he quickly ran off.

Bumblebee quickly shook off his pain as Toothless ran over to him and bowed down so it would be easier for his wounded rider to climb on.

_"Good boy, take us... home bud..." Bumblebee commanded weakly and giving Toothless the go ahead to take off._

With one large flap they were off into the thick clouds, Toothless followed his factory sensors to find the base he found the scent of Arcee and Cliffjumper's trail back to the base, and followed that, as Bumblebee slowly driffted off.

"A Cyber fury death itself, working with a weak youngling?" Megatron thought outloud as his decepticon minions came to his aid.

An alarm sounded in the base, it was warning that an incoming object was comming fast towards the enterance of the base.

"It's Bumblebee" Ratchet announced pulling up the signature and image on the camera and opened the enterance.

Toothless quickly soared in and landed in the middle of the base where everyone surrounded them, Toothless collapsed tired and weak from battle and flight.

"Bumblebee!" Everyone gasped at the beaten scout.

Ratchet moved quickly, carefully taking Bumblebee off of Toothless and placing him on a medical berth Bulkhead just brought in.

After an hour of working hard "He's alive, thanks to this Cyber fury" Ratchet sighed gesturing at Toothless's heavly breathing in pain frame.

"Thank the Allspark" the team sighed in relief for their young scout.

Toothless whined and pushed himself to get up, he limped his way over to his friend and hopped onto the berth curling himself protectivly around Bumblebee.

Toothless nudged Bumblebee with his nose and gave him a lick before sighing and resting his helm gently on Bumblebee, waiting for his best friend to wake.


	11. Recovering rules

Toothless lay in the dark med bay, only a few blinking lights from the monitors brought very little light, still waiting for his companion to wake, his giant sad glowing optics lit the room, he wanted nothing more but for his rider to wake, Toothless sighed and shut his sleepy optics.

Toothless then suddenly woke to the feeling of a large servo gently being placed on his helm, the jet black fury lifted his helm to see Optimus kneeling infront of him.

"I want to thank you, for saving Bumblebee" Optimus spoke to the surprised Cyber fury, that gazed at him with big optics.

Toothless smiled warmly, and pressed his helm into Optimus's large servo, letting Optimus rub his helm.

"I certainly did not realize yours and Bumblebee's loyalty to eachother, now I do" Optimus told Toothless his thoughts about him and Bumblebee.

"There really isn't anything great enough to repay you for what you do" Optimus sighed offering Toothless and energon cookie.

Toothless gently ate it from Optimus's servo and licked him, Optimus smiled and scratched the furys helm.

Toothless's ears twiched as he heard the slightest movement from Bumblebee, Toothless eagerly nudged and licked Bumblebee's helm waking the youngling more.

_"Toothless?" Bumblebee quietly bleeped staring into giant green and yellow optics._

Toothless purred and licked Bumblebee's face excitedly until the youngling fully awoke.

_"Aw ok ok, I'm happy to see you to bud" Bumblebee giggled and cooed hugging Toothless's helm_, pulling him into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus couldn't help but smile at the warm site.

_"Sore and tired, but alright" Bumblebee calmly bleeped to Optimus, Bumblebee wasnt surprised to see Optimus sitting beside him, he did when he lost his voice, Optimus was always there when he was sick or hurt._

"That's good little one" Optimus sighed with relief.

_"Toothless you fought Megatron hard, are you ok?" Bumblebee asked running his thumb lightly over a scar running down Toothless's right optic._

Toothless gave a small whine but shook it off the pain and nudged Bumblebee's servo getting him to pet him more.

_"And on your chest, did Ratchet tend to his wounds?" Bumblebee continued to scan over his dragons battle worn body._

"He did, his wounds were cleaned out, no major damage, he can take quite alot of damage" Optimus said calming the concerned youngling.

Bumblebee sighed and smiled hugging Toothless before they both yawned big, and snuggled into a comforatble position.

"I'll let you two recharge, we will speak in the morning" Optimus sighed happily, as he left the two to slumber.

"Ow!" Optimus gasped as Toothless jumped ontop of him.

Toothless chirped and purred licking Optimus primes face, saying his good morning to the half awake prime.

"Ok alright alright I'm up, Toothless" Optimus yawned gently pushing Toothless off, as he sat up on the berth.

Toothless purred hopping off the berth and letting Optimus get up in peice.

"Is it going to be like this every morning?" Optimus sighed streching as he watched Toothless smile at him innocently.

_"Toothless"_

"In here little one" Optimus answered the younglings call.

_"Hey Toothless, you woke Opt didn't you?" Bumblebee chirped petting Toothless._

"Yes, yes, he did" Optimus sighed walking into the main room with the two.

"Well good morning, Bumblebee you are to take it easy and recover" Ratchet greeted as he worked away on the computers.

_"I know..." Bumblebee sighed rolling his optics in annoyance._

"Oh, Optimus Agent fowler will be here shortly" Ratchet announced to the prime walking past him.

"Thank you Ratchet, Bumblebee and Toothless you two behave when he comes" Optimus warned the two trouble makers.

_"You don't have to remind us, everytime the human is comming" Bumblebee groaned climbing onto the medical berth with Toothless._

"I do it to annoy you Bumblebee" Optimus sarcastically remarked back to his youngling.

Bumblebee just smirked and looked at Toothless before giving a small chuckle and looking back over at the prime.

"Hey is that human here yet?" Cliffjumper asked as he entered the room.

"No why do you ask?" Ratchet asked suspiciously.

"I want to ask a question, about some odd vehicles with lights and sirens" Cliffjumper answered as he approached Toothless and Bumblebee.

"Lights and sirens?" Bulkhead said in confusion as he entered.

"Yeah those things chased me yesterday, when Arcee and I split off for a few moments"

"Those are called cops, and you were on the 5 oclock news" Agent fowler growled as he came out of an elevator.

"Cops, I...I...I"

"I cleared that for you, your welcome, there are rules on this planet, and I am going to tell you the common amd important ones" Agent fowler shook his head.

"Is there a book, or something that I could read instead?" Cliffjumper asked in a annoyed tone.

_"Yeah I'm with Cliff" Bumblebee agreed with the red bot, not wanting to listen to a rant._

"You can't read, and why should we give you a book Cliffjumper, so you can toss it to the side and forget about it later?" Ratchet snarled at the two.

"See doc bot gets it" Cliffjumper chuckled recieving an annoyed growl from the elderly medic.

_"I know how to read...kinda" Bumblebee bleeped in protest at the annoyed medic that shook his helm at him._

"I'm taking you guys on a road trip, Mr. prime here has the book" Agent Fowler said waving the bots to the exit.

"Oh well, may as well make my own fun onnthe trip" Cliff shrugged playfully rubbing Bumblebee's helm before catching up with the others, leaving Bumblebee and Toothless with Optimus.


	12. New advetrures

Bumblebee and Toothless stood a good enough distance between Optimus almost halfway across the room, Optimus watched as flooded with nervousness, not knowing what to do.

"Little one come here" Optimus called the youngling nicely, trying to cut the tention.

Bumblebee stood like a deer caught in the headlights he had never had been alone in a base or ship with just Optimus, he didn't know what he would say to the prime.

"I do not bite, little one" Optimus gave a small chuckle and smile at the still youngling.

Toothless crooned and gave Bumblebee a nudge forward towards Optimus, waking the youngling out of his trance.

_"I know... I'm coming" Bumblebee warbled as he warily walked over to his adoptive father._

"Bumblebee why are you so timid towards me?" Optimus asked kneeling infront of his son.

Toothless calmly sat next to Bumblebee and waited for his rider to answer the towering mech standing before them.

_"I'm sorry for not telling you about Toothless" Bumblebee apologized gesturing to his wonderful dragon._

"Bumblebee, do you think I'm upset at you?" Optimus asked in shock.

_"Kinda..." Bumblebee uneasily bleeped at the mech._

"Bumblebee I'm not upset at you, or Toothless, I was upset that you hid him from me and lied, but Toothless proved to be a great protector, you two have a great bond, I would hate to break" Optimus explained to the youngling.

_"You like Toothless don't you" Bumblebee giggled giving Optimus a smile._

"Yes, I like Toothless and the unique bond you two have created, and I hope you two keep the bond strong for many years" Optimus sighed happily, giving Toothless and Bumblebee a warm smile.

_"I wonder how the others are doing on their tour" Bumblebee giggled._

6 months later

Nemesis

"That youngling and the Cyber fury are a threat, and it is time for me to awaken unicrons death, I will be on my way to planet hell, Starscream, don't do anything stupid" Megatron hissed as he took off into the vast regions of space.

On the road

"Not a sign of a con anywhere these days, it's kind of boring" Cliffjumper spoke over his commlink.

"Wherever we go we're alone on this empty place" Arcee sighed over the comm.

"Yeah well... oh hang on, got something, energon and alot of it, and guess who I found"

"Need back up?" Arcee asked her fellow autobot.

"When do I ever need back up?" Cliffjumper laughed revving his engine and driving straight into the decepticon troops.

It only took moments for Cliffjumper to be outnumbered and over powered by cons, around explosive energon.

"Hey Arcee, about that back up"

Nemesis

"Bring that Autobot forward" Starscream ordered the cons dragging Cliffjumper's bleeding frame.

"So you figured you could take out our ranks just like that, hmm Cliffjumper?" Starscream evily laughed at the Autobot dropped infront of him.

"So Megatron left you in charge, what a mistake that was" Cliffjumper laughed at the high tempered seeker.

"Why you!" Starscream showed Cliffjumper no mercy, stabbing him through thechest with his razor sharp claws.

"Take him out of here, we are leaving!" Starscream angirly ordered, turning away from everyone.

As soon as the Nemesis dissapeared a bridge apeared, Along with five Autobots and a Cyber fury.

Optimus quickly scaned the area seeing signs of battle, and retracted his gun and started the search, Bumblebee Arcee and Toothless quickly jumped into the pit and scouted for clues, any signs of Cliffjumper.

Toothless sniffed around picking up Cliffjumpers scent and traced it to a horn on the ground that belonged to Cliffjumper.

Toothless warbled and grabbed it and it to Bumblebee, nudging the scout getting his attention.

_"Cee"_ Bumblebee called as Toothless placed the horn in Bumblebee's servos.

Arcee gasped taking the horn and showing the others.

"Cliffjumpers life signal, just went offline" Ratchet announced the mournful news to the team.

As soon as the funeral for Cliffjumper ended Arcee took off in rage and great sadness, the team watched as she drove of very fast into the distance, towards town.

_"I'll fly above and make sure she's ok" _Bumblebee bleeped as he climbed onto Toothless taking off into the sky.

"Arcee is a very...I hope she handles this well" Ratchet sighed to Optimus.

"I hope as well old friend" Optimus also sighed.

15 minutes later

"Bee I know you are following me, I have two cons on me you think you can do something?!" Arcee growled over the commlink.

Bumblebee steered Toothless to an alyway and hopped off transforming into a muscle car.

_"Toothless you fly above, if it looks like we're in trouble fly down"_ Bumblebee bleeped speeding off onto the freeway.

Bumblebee came behind two cons that where in chase after Arcee who was being ridden by a teen.

Bumblebee quickly knocked the cons off course, giving Arcee time to speed off with the human, soon the cons got wise and faught Bumblebee back, throwing Bumblebee into an out of control spin, giving the cons time to speed off.

"Bee are you alright, ah!" Arcee tried calling Bumblebee as she was knocked down by a con.

_"On my way Cee"_ Bumblebee answered hoping the femme was ok.

Bumblebee drove off the broked bridge, transfroming mid air landing on a con and punching the other.

Meanwhile Arcee was shaking off her damage, and the boy was standing off to the side in awe as he watched the battle.

The cons got tired of Bumblebee and started attacking hard and getting good hits on Bumblebee eventually throwing him to the ground, and getting both Arcee's and Toothless's attention.

The screech of a Cyber fury came in earshot and before anyone could move a strong plasma blast shot down one of the eradicons.

Toothless landed and hissed at the other eradicon making him cower and back off of Bumblebee.

The young teen saw this as an opportunity and ran off escaping the rest of the battle.

Just then Bulkhead came rolling in, and transformed standing threateningly with Arcee Toothless and Bumblebee.

"Who's ready to rummble!?" Bulkhead growled amashing his fist in his servo.

The cons didn't have to think twice, they quickly transformed and retreated.

"And what took you so long?" Arcee asked turning to Bulkhead as she and Bee caught their breath.

"Traffic" Bulkhead sighed.

Getting a look from all three teamates.

Back at base explaining what happened.

"I would have handles it if it wasnt for the boy that got in the way" Arcee explained to the prime.

"Boy?" Optimus repeated the femme.

_"Yeah a teen"_ Bumblebee answered.

"The Decepticons, most likely think he is in an alliance with us, and he will need protection"

"Oh Optimus please tell me you are not saying bring the human here, we already have Bumblebee and a Cyber fury to worry about" Ratchet complained.

"Ratchet we do not have a choice" Optimus sighed.

The next day

"I thought you said there was one?" Ratchet scoffed to the femme that transformed after a female and male human hopped off of her.

"Haven't you heard humans multiply" Arcee sarcastically answered the medic.

**Yes this was a short story, there is a sequel, no I am not includin Raf, Toothless is Bumblebee's buddy no human friend required Cyber Fury And The Bee Darkness rising is the sequeland will be much longer, thank you for reading.**


End file.
